


The universe, the human, and the little sun

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Attemps at being poetic aka pure cringe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, at least im sure of that, bad attempt at being poetic, enjoy i guess, i dont even know if this identifies as fluff, im sorry, mark and the universe are buddies???, probably not, there are no real tags for this, uuuuhhhhhhh....., yeah....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark talks to the universe during the night about everything and nothing at all, though his little sun of a best friend is a constant in it all.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Attemps at being poetic aka pure cringe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995328
Kudos: 15





	The universe, the human, and the little sun

When Mark is overwhelmed or needs someone to talk to he climbs onto the roof in the middle of the night when he is sure his whole family is asleep and then he talks to the universe. Next to Donghyuck the universe is his best friend. It's a good listener and Mark can always count on it to not tell anyone else what Mark talks about when he goes on his late night rants. Maybe the universe doesn't care for worries of someone as unimportant and small as Mark but it still listens and Mark can get his thoughts out to the world, to the stars. Sometimes he'll climb up to the roof when the sun had barely set, sometimes when it's almost rising again. Mark doesn't have a set time when he talks to the universe. There are weeks when he doesn't climb up to his roof at all. Then there are times when he goes every day for over a month. 

What he talks about varies, though recently it seems to be centered about Mark's lack of a relationship he so desperately wants. It's not a new thought. He's brought it up here or there, often when he spots the sun on the horizon, reminding him who he was in love with. It wasn't the universe, neither was it the night or the stars. It was the sun, unfiltered and bundled up in his best friend. Mark tells the universe about his feelings but he never asks for help, though he needs it. He knows he needs the help and he knows he could ask his other friends, friends who actually could help him but Mark didn't start talking to the universe because he was such a sociable human being. 

Mark never planned on telling anyone about his little talks, monologues, on the roof in the middle of the night nor had he ever gone up there when someone was sleeping over. But as he stared at his best friend sleeping peacefully on Mark's bed he couldn't help himself. He climbs onto the roof again, the fifteenth night in a row, and looks up at the stars. They're especially visible today, twinkling at him as if they're smiling. Mark supposes it might be true. He starts talking again. About everything on his mind, mostly bad poetry about the small sun lying on his bed and he asks the universe when he's going to muster up the courage to tell him how he feels. The universe doesn't answer just like it's always the case and Mark is a bit grateful for that. If the universe started answering he might have to get himself examined.

Mark sighs after the last poetry line leaves his lips and stares up into the sky. It's quiet like it always is, a few cicadas here and there and an owl somewhere in the forest not far away. Next to Mark a head with ruffled hair pops up from his window and had Mark not been so focused on the stars he might have fallen off the roof. The little sun climbs up on the roof like Mark and sits down next to him. Strangely enough Mark isn't scared of him having heard all of Mark's private little rant. If it was time it was time.

"You're aware that I can see you through my window right?" Donghyuck breathes and Mark's gaze lands on the house just across the street. He had never thought about that before. It's not like Donghyuck could have heard him anyways no matter how much he may have strained his ears and Mark was sure the most important secrets were still only shared between him and the universe.

Mark shrugs and leans onto his best friend.

"I never intended to pretend like I don't go up here all the time."

Donghyuck hums at that and turns to look at the stars with Mark. They share a quiet moment, a long moment if the sun rising is any indication, and it isn't until Mark feels Donghyuck's lips on his temple that he turns to look at him.

"Did you mean what you said?" Donghyuck asks and Mark can't help but laugh. He'd never lie. Not to his family, not to his friends, not to the universe, especially not to his little sun.

"Of course."

Donghyuck hums again and it's only the universe that witnesses Mark finally getting his hands on the sun he desired so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no idea what this is but I was feeling a little poetic and I wanted someone talking to the universe so here we are. Considering that I threw this together in such a short amount of time at 11 pm I'm surprised it even makes some kind of sense. I just love poetic writing so much and I wanted to try it myself so this is kind of like training for me. Feedback is greatly appreciated and if there's no feedback to give I still hope you enjoyed reading this little something :)


End file.
